War of Demons: Chapter One
by Webmaster Hwoarang
Summary: READ AND FIND OUT!!!!


War of Demons   
By Webmaster Hwoarang   
Webmaster@tekken_shrine.zzn.com 

author's note: I just realized that when Hwoarang, Ryoko, and Odin vanish and appear somewhere else and go through walls and all that crap, its not disappearing, reappearing, and go through walls, its phasing. *smacks forehead* I'm so slow. 

Chapter One: Betrayed 

As soon as the word left Odin's mouth, all of the ships and demon's let loose their half-powered firepower.   
Hwoarang and Ryoko phased in and out of view to keep from getting hit by the millions of lasers being fired at them.   
Hwoarang fired two beams that took out about 200 D.H.s at once(ouch!), that didn't slow any of the lasers down. Hwoarang phased out, then phased in on top of one of the H.Q. ships that were firing at him and Ryoko. He heard and explosion and saw that Ryoko had taking ten dozen D.H.s, but there were still plenty left. Hwoarang saw Ryoko phase out, then phase in on top of the H.Q. ship across from the one Hwoarang was on.   
Ryoko fired a beam into the center of the ship and phased out before it exploded, she did the same to six more ships.   
Hwoarang did the same as Ryoko, only he would take out three other ships below the first one he'd shoot. After doing that for the next ten minutes, the firepower from the ships had lessened greatly.   
Ryoko phased in beside Hwoarang.   
"Now that we've taken care of most of the ships, we've gotta wear the D.H.'s down," Ryoko said. "Got a plan?"   
"Just do what we did at first," Hwoarang said. "Keep firing until they visibly wear down,"   
Hwoarang fired a dozen beams at the D.H.s that were heading towards him. That took out about 900, but there was still a long way to go. Hwoarang phased out and into the combat system of one of the nearby H.Q. ships. He put his hand on the core of the system and began to manipulate it.   
Hwoarang set the weapons' power to maximum and fired the ships weapons non-stop at all the D.H.s. Doing this, Hwoarang took about half the remaining D.H.s. He chuckled when he heard Odin screaming at the pilots of the ship.   
"ONO, MORIMOTO, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!?!"   
"W-w-w-w-we d-didn't d-d-do that, s-sir," the voice of Kyoko Ono said.   
"WHADDA YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T DO THAT?!?!"   
"I-I mean w-w-we didn't do that. The combat s-s-system began to f-function on its own,"   
"FUNCTION ON IT'S OWN?!?!?!?! HOW?!!"   
"I-I d-don't know, sir,"   
"THEN GO FIND OUT, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!"   
"Y-y-yessir, r-r-right, sir!"   
Hwoarang returned the system to normal phased out and phased in to watch Ryoko mop up the rest of the D.H.s.   
  
Odin paced angrily around the control room, his once neat hair was a mess from nearly ripping it out when he saw what had happened.   
"Hwoarang did that, I know he did!" Odin thought. "How could I have not sensed him?! He must've put a cloud around him to keep me from sensing him. Arrrgh!!! Now I practically don't have anything left!"   
Odin froze when he sensed that the pilots in the four remaining ships were powering up to full power. He quickly opened a view screen to the four ships.   
"What the hell are you all doing?!" Odin exclaimed.   
"Were not listening to you anymore, Odin," said Kyoko Morimoto. "We're listening to Takeshi, and doing what we should've done a long time ago: Powered the laser cannons up to maximum level and fried that bitch, Ryoko, and that traitor, Hwoarang, to a burnt crisp!"   
"You have no damn right to call Hwoarang a traitor! He's the one who save all your asses you all were likely to be turned into soulless heaps by that soul-sucking demon. You're all lucky Hwoarang didn't leave you to be that demon's meal, you ungrateful, little sons of bitches,"   
"Are you finished?" Takeshi Kagata said. "If so, then goodbye,"   
The view screen closed.   
"You're the ones who are the traitors. You looked up to Hwoarang, you were his friends, and now you're gonna kill him. Ugh, I can't watch........I can't because I'm not, I'm gonna have to stop them,"   
Odin phased out of his ship and to where Hwoarang and Ryoko were.   
"Odin, what are you doing?!" exclaimed Hwoarang.   
"Saving both of your asses from being fried," Odin said as he held his hand out towards the four ships.   
"WHAT?!"   
"You heard me. Your buddy, Takeshi's taken over and now their planning on turning you and Ryoko into bacon. But that's not gonna happen.(At least I hope, not. Four full powered laser cannons fired at once are twice as powerful as me and Hwoarang. But I'm gonna put all of my power into this,)"   
  
"Alright, on the count of three, fire the laser cannons," said Takeshi.   
"But what about Odin?" asked Toshihiro Ono.   
"What about him? Fry him, too,"   
"Yes, sir,"   
"1...2....3!"   
The ship fired their laser cannons.   
  
Odin closed his eyes. The lasers were deflected and shot upward and into outer space. 

"So, Odin thinks he can stop the lasers, eh?" Takeshi said. "Well, concentrate all lasers on Odin, if they're all fired as one large super-laser, he won't be able to stop it,"   
  
Odin noticed that all the all four of the laser cannons were aimed at him.   
"Oh no," Odin thought.   
He turned to Hwoarang and Ryoko. "Both of you, fly back to Earth, now!"   
"Right," Hwoarang said.   
He and Ryoko flew towards Earth.( which they were about a mile from, to let you know)   
The laser cannons fired and Odin turned around just in time to be hit by a gigantic laser. 

"We got Odin," Takeshi said. "Now take care of Hwoarang and Ryoko," 

The four lasers separated into two each one half the power of the laser that got Odin. One aimed at Hwoarang, the other at Ryoko.   
Hwoarang cried out when the laser aimed at him hit his back. He immediately lost consciousness; ditto for Ryoko.   
Odin, who still had a bit of consciousness left, put a force field around himself, Hwoarang, and Ryoko so they wouldn't burn up in the Earth's atmosphere. 

Back on Earth, Sasami was hanging the clothes she had just washed out to dry. She looked at the clear blue sky and saw what looked like three falling stars.   
"Hey, Tenchi, look," Sasami said as she pointed at the falling stars.   
Tenchi, who was picking carrots for Ryo-ohki, looked up in the direction Sasami was pointing.   
"Wow," he said. "Falling stars. But how can you see falling stars in broad daylight?"   
"You can't," said Washu, who had just walked outside. "Those aren't falling stars. Those are living beings, one is Ryoko, another is Sasami and Ayeka's tall friend, Hwoarang, and I don't know who the other one is, just that he has really long, silver hair,"   
"Did you say one of them were Hwoarang?!" said Sasami.   
"Yes, they fell into that forest over there, I think," Washu pointed at the nearby forest.   
As soon as the words left Washu's mouth, Sasami tore off towards the forest.   
"Hey, wait for us!" Tenchi said.   
  
In the forest, Hwoarang opened his eyes to find that his head was resting in the lap of Sasami.   
"Hwoarang are you okay?!" exclaimed Sasami.   
"B-beside's the fact that my ribs and back are hurting like crazy," Hwoarang said. "I can't move my left arm, and I'm have cuts everywhere, I'm A-O.K.,"   
Ryoko groaned and turned her head to look at Hwoarang.   
"I can't move the rest of my body," she said raspily.   
"How come?" Hwoarang asked.   
"Because it hurts too much,"   
"How's Odin?"   
"I dunno. I was looking at him just then, and he wasn't moving at all,"   
"Washu, can you go over and see if Odin's okay?"   
"Only if you say the magic word," Washu said.   
"*sigh* Please?"   
"Okay,"   
Washu walked over to where Odin was. He was obviously unconscious. His eyes were half open and had rolled back.   
"I'm not sure, Hwoarang, but I think Odin might be dead," Washu said.   
"Why don't you see if he is or not?! All you did was look at him!"   
"Calm down, Hwoarang," Sasami said.   
Washu felt for a pulse in Odin's neck. She was about to say something when she felt a faint pulse.   
"I've got good news, Hwoarang," Washu said. "He's alive. Hangin' on by a thread, but alive nonetheless,"   
Hwoarang let out a sigh of relief and smiled. He noticed Tenchi.   
"So you're Tenchi, eh?"   
"Yeah," Tenchi said.   
"I'm Hwoarang. So, how does it feel to be a victim of Ryoko's flirtin'?"   
"Hwoarang!" Ryoko exclaimed.   
Hwoarang chuckled, then sighed.   
"Man, I'm tired," he said. "Very....very......tired,"   
Hwoarang's eyes slowly closed and he lost consciousness. 

Hwoarang woke up to find himself in bed with Ryoko.(Oh God..) She had snuggled _very _close to him.   
Hwoarang propped himself up on his good arm. He began to think about what had happened in outer space.   
"What made the D.H.s do something like that to Odin? .........Oh man, I nearly forgot! Washu said Odin was hangin' on by a thread,"   
Hwoarang slowly got out of bed so he wouldn't make the pain in his now bandaged left arm worse or wake Ryoko up. He phased through the door of Ryoko's room and walked downstairs.   
In the kitchen, Sasami, who was making lunch, saw Hwoarang knocking at the door of Washu's lab.   
"You're finally awake," Sasami said. "Feeling any better?"   
"Yeah," Hwoarang said. "My arm still hurts, but it'll be okay, if my healing powers kick in, that is,"   
Washu opened the door and looked up at Hwoarang.   
"Yes?" she said.   
"I figured you'd be responsible of restoring Odin's health so..." Hwoarang said.   
"You thought he'd be in no other place except my lab?"   
"Yeah,"   
"Well, you thought right. Here's your prize,"   
Washu handed Hwoarang a rolled up scroll.   
Hwoarang took the scroll and unrolled it. On the scroll was a stick figure drawing of Hwoarang and Ryoko kissing and in the bottom right corner was "By Washu". Hwoarang turned beet red rolled the scroll up and gave it back to Washu.   
"Lemme guess, you read Ryoko's mind?" Hwoarang asked.   
"Yup. Y'know, you two make a perfect couple," Washu said.   
"Oh, shut up and let me in the lab,"   
"Okay," 

Hwoarang and Washu stood before a large, cylindicular tank filled wth some kind of liquid. Hwoarang figured that Odin was inside, but he couldn't see him since there was a bright, blue light glowing inside.   
"That light started glowing about an hour ago," Washu said.   
Hwoarang nodded. "So, what's his condition?"   
"Non-critical. The healing formula I put in there must be stronger than I thought since he condition became better after thirty minutes. But he can't come out yet, because some of his injuries haven't healed completely,"   
"I see...." Hwoarang said as he stared at the glowing tank.   
Washu's computer beeped. She walked over to it and hit a few keys. Odin's clothing and a pair of cotton slippers appeared beside her feet. Washu picked the clothes up and gave them to Hwoarang.   
"I sent Odin's clothes to a master tailor on the planet Sonja," she said. "He repaired the rips so well, you'd swear that they weren't ripped at all,"   
"Uh-huh," Hwoarang said.   
The light in the tank stopped glowing. Hwoarang and Washu looked up to see that Odin was no longer in the tank.   
Hwoarang felt a sudden breeze blow across his arms. He looked down to see that Odin's clothes were gone.   
"Boo!" Odin's voice said from behind.   
Hwoarang and Washu turned around to see Odin standing before them, fully dressed(thankfully), and looking as good as new.   
"Thanks for your concern, Professor Washu," Odin said. "My healing abilities have taken care of the rest,"   
Odin turned and walked towards the door of Washu's lab. Hwoarang followed.   
"Well?" Hwoarang said.   
"'Well' what?" said Odin as he opened the door of Washu's lab.   
"What are you thinkin' about? After what happened and all, I'd think you'd be doin' a lotta thinkin',"   
"I've already been doing a lot of thinking while I was in the healing tank and I don't wanna talk about any of it,"   
Odin walked out of the lab and into the living room, where all the all the women(excluding Ryoko) were fighting over the T.V. He stood there for a few minutes and watched the bickering. After awhile he began to get a little annoyed from it. Odin growled.   
"SHADDUP!!!!" he yelled.   
Everyone stopped moving and looked at Odin, who's eyes had just flashed blue.   
Odin put a finger on his temple walked out out of the phased through the back door and sat outside. He began to think about what had happened.   
"Betrayed," Odin thought. "I was betrayed. But the question is: Why?"   


  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
